Uncovered
by Skylark62
Summary: Martin and Danny go undercover as a couple, and it stirs up emotions and changes their relationship.


Uncovered by Skylark

It was inevitable, it really was, and Danny knew it. He was just waiting for official confirmation when the only other lead they had didn't pan out. The missing man, James Stubbs, had last been seen in a sex club, and not surprisingly, the club wasn't being very co-operative with the FBI. Someone would have to go undercover. As the club was in an area very close to a Spanish immigrant population, many of the customers spoke Spanish in preference to English, so really, it made sense for Danny to be the one going undercover. It also made sense that Jack wouldn't let him go in alone, but would send someone in with him, for back up.

The problem was that the club was not just a sex club; it was a gay sex club. Which meant that Danny would be going undercover with a male partner, and one who would, for all intents and purposes, BE his partner for the time they there. Considering what Jack had seen whilst in the club earlier that day, it seemed likely that anyone in there who didn't look out of place and suspicious would have to appear intimate with another man. That would be awkward.

Danny wasn't bothered himself about having to do this - he swung both ways and was as comfortable with a man as a woman - but he was concerned with who would be going undercover with him. Other than taking it outside the team the only option was Martin, as Jack had already been there. Danny couldn't see Martin being a good enough actor, or comfortable playing that sort of part, to pull it off realistically. It's a shame really, as that would be Danny's jerk-off fantasy played out in real life, and that meant that Jack would have to find him a partner outside the team. That wasn't ideal as, in order to work effectively undercover, you really needed to know and trust your partner, and that didn't happen with someone you didn't know – only with someone you worked with regularly, who partnered you regularly, and who could read you like a book. Like it was with Martin.

His phone ringing interrupted Danny's musings. It was Jack calling him into his office. 'Here we go,' he thought to himself, as he walked over to his boss's glass-walled office.

"Danny, Viv's just checked in. The ex-boyfriend definitely is off the hook. His alibi checks out." Danny just nodded, waiting for the axe to fall.

"So that leaves us with only the club as a lead. Someone is going to have to go in."

Danny couldn't bear to listen while Jack tiptoed around the subject. "I know Jack, I've figured out that I need to go undercover. You know I'm bi and speak Spanish, so it makes sense. It's okay – I don't have a problem with it".

Jack looked relieved that he didn't have to convince Danny. "I can't send you in alone. If James Stubbs really did go missing because of something going on at that club, it's not safe for you. You need back up. I want to send Martin with you."

Danny held eye contact with Jack for a minute. "Do you really think that's a good idea? I can't see Martin in that club. It's just not him. Plus he's straight."

Jack smiled. "All of us need to be able to act a part and go undercover if needs be. I'd do it myself if I hadn't been seen there already, and I'm straight. If Martin says no then I'll get someone from Frank's team to step in, but it would be best if it were Martin. You two work well together and are on the same wavelength. Unless you have a problem with Martin?"

"No," Danny hastened to assure him, "If it's okay with Martin then that's fine with me. It's just, this is the first undercover op' that Martin will be part of, and it'll really be a stretch, but if he thinks he can do it, then we'll do it."

Jack looked reassured. "Ok. You go home now and get changed into something appropriate. I'll speak to Martin and sort something out. I'll let you know what the plan is when you get back."

Danny left Jack's office then let out a sigh. He couldn't decide if he wanted to be a fly on Jack's wall when Martin heard about this or not. He didn't want to see revulsion on Martin's face if he had a problem with gays. Danny didn't think he did, but you could never be sure. It wasn't as if he had discussed it with Martin. He realized that he'd find out soon enough anyway. After this, Martin would know that Danny was bi.

Martin parked the car and he and Viv walked over to the elevator from the parking level. He could feel Viv's stare.

"What?"

"Our only lead is the club. Jack's going to send Danny undercover." Viv told him.

"How do you know? Did he tell you that?" Martin asked.

Viv smirked. "No, but I know how to follow up the leads and this is the only one. Danny is the obvious choice, as we need someone Spanish speaking in there. Plus he's male."

"Yes, I agree, but he can't go in alone. It's too dangerous," Martin argued, not realizing he was playing right into Viv's hands.

"I know that, and so does Jack." Viv looked at Martin, just waiting for him to clue in.

Suddenly it did, and Martin slumped against the wall of the elevator. "Oh my God, you're saying that I should go in with Danny? It's a gay sex club, Viv! I just don't think I can do that."

Viv looked at Martin, and he could see the disappointment in her eyes. "If you really think you can't then okay, it's not something that everyone would be able to do. I just wanted to give you the heads-up so you could think about it before Jack asked you."

Martin's instinctive reaction was fading now, and he realized he didn't want to let down Viv, or Jack, or Danny, by saying no. "Sorry, I don't know why I reacted like that, I'm not homophobic, it's just that being with a man is not something I've ever considered before. I'll think about it."

Viv smiled at him, proud that the panic on his face had dissipated and he was now calmly considering if he could take the assignment. She knew Danny would be disappointed that Martin definitely was straight – she had seen how he sometimes looked at Martin and knew he had feelings stronger than friendship for the newest member of the team.

As the elevator door opened and Martin and Viv walked towards Samantha at the conference table, Jack stuck his head out of his office door and called Martin's name. Martin took a deep breath and shared a look with Viv for a moment before heading in the opposite direction to Jack's office.

As Martin sat down, Jack wondered how much of what he was about to say had occurred to Martin already. It hadn't surprised him to find that Danny had already figured out what the next step in the case would be, and that he would need to be the one going undercover. Danny was an excellent agent, if a little headstrong at times, and he would be able to fit in at the club and do his job, even though it wasn't his usual scene. It did help that he was bi, so wouldn't have a problem with the gay aspect of the club. Jack agreed with Danny that Martin would find it more difficult, and was straight, but he knew that the best outcome for the case would be if he could send in two agents who were a good team already, and could anticipate each other's thoughts and actions. That could only happen with Martin, not another man from a different team.

As Jack sat at his desk looking at him silently, Martin realized that what Viv had said was true, and Jack was just trying to figure out the best way to approach Martin about it. He decided to make it easy on him.

"I know that you need to send two agents undercover to the club tonight, and guess that you want to see if I will be one of them. Am I right? Is that what you want to ask me?"

Jack smiled at Martin. "Yes you are right. How did you figure that out?"

"Actually, Viv told me that would be the next step," Martin admitted sheepishly.

Jack silently thanked Viv for making his job easier for him. "So are you okay with doing this? Because you don't have to if you aren't comfortable with it. Danny is going, but I can find someone else to go with him. You just need to tell me. What I can't have is you saying yes now, and then having a problem with it later and screwing up our chances of finding James Stubbs, or putting yourself and Danny in danger at the club. So you need to be sure you can do this."

Martin looked at Jack for a minute, then nodded. To be honest he wasn't sure, but he was determined to put his own feelings aside and do his job. If that meant having to get more than friendly with Danny at a gay sex club, then he would do it. At least it was his fellow agent and not some stranger. He knew Danny would put him at ease and not make it difficult for him. Thinking of Danny, he had to make sure… "Is Danny okay with this? With me going undercover with him, I mean? If he'd rather have someone else…"

Jack smiled. "Danny's fine with it, he's just concerned about you. He's bi so doesn't have a problem with it being a gay club, but knows you are straight and probably haven't done anything like this before," he looked at Martin for confirmation, which he got as Martin nodded. "He'll help you, just follow his lead. Plus I doubt you'll really have to do anything too much while you are there, just enough to fit in."

"Ok. So what do I need to do now?" Martin asked.

"Go home and get some appropriate clothes," Jack told him. At Martin's quizzical look, he elaborated, "the guys I saw there had tight pants – jeans or leather or something similar, and tight tops. Think seedy dark club with lots of guys trying to look hot. I don't know what's in your wardrobe – do you have anything you think would fit that description?"

Martin smiled "I'll see what I can find. I'm sure I've still got some old stuff in the back of my closet from when I used to go clubbing. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Great. We'll have worked out the details by the time you get back," Jack said as Martin got up and walked out of the office. Jack leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. He still wasn't convinced that this would work, but he was proud that Martin was willing to go along with it, and sure this was the best chance they had to find out what had happened to their missing man.

When Danny made it back into the office, he looked around for Martin. When he didn't see him, he was sure that meant he was out getting changed. The butterflies in his stomach started up, as they had done every time he had thought about the possibility that Martin would be coming with him to the club, and that they would have to kiss and cuddle and appear intimate. He wasn't sure he could do that with Martin and then go back to just being friends again. Still, it was his one chance to actually be that close to Martin and find out what it would be like to be with him. It would fuel his fantasies for months, if not years.

He came back to his surroundings to feel Sam's eyes on him. He smirked as he recognized the predatory look in her eyes, as she looked him up and down. Despite the fact there had never been anything between them – not even attraction, as they weren't each other's type – he could tell she thought he looked hot, and that his efforts to get into the part had worked. He had unearthed an old pair of black leather pants and matching jacket, and also had on a silky black shirt, with just a couple of buttons done up around the middle of his chest. He was showing what seemed like acres of bare flesh, with half his chest on display and his tight stomach above the silver buckled belt. On his feet he had black boots with silver studs on, and he had put gel in his hair to give him a 'just rolled out of bed' look.

Sam eventually looked at Danny's face and saw him watching her reaction and enjoying it. She grinned at him "Ok, that look works on me, but will it work on Martin?" His face looked worried as he had confirmation that Martin was coming with him tonight, and that while he may have agreed in principle to take part, when faced with the reality in the shape of Danny looking as he did, he may back down.

"So Martin has agreed to come with me then?" He commented.

"Yes, he's at home getting changed now, " Sam replied.

Just then Jack came towards him with one of the tech guys who had the hidden microphones the back up team would need to keep tabs on the two undercover agents. Knowing the drill, Danny stood still while the tech guy tried to figure out where to put the microphone so it wouldn't be discovered on Danny, and then attached it inside the collar of his shirt. He caught Jack's eyes. "Martin agreed?" he asked unnecessarily.

"Yes. Viv had already approached him about it when I saw him. He says he's okay with it. He should be back soon," Jack confirmed. "I've told him to follow your lead, but just go easy on him, and don't go too overboard playing the part, even if you want to."

Danny looked at Jack in shock. He hadn't realized that he had shown his feelings to other members of the team. He started to panic. What if Martin had realized, or did realize this evening? It would spoil their working relationship in the future. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Jack put his hand on Danny's shoulder and gave him a small shake. "Stop worrying. I've been watching you since Martin joined the team, that's how I know. He has no idea how you feel. If I thought it would be a problem I wouldn't be letting you do this. It'll be okay."

Danny looked at Jack for a minute, trying to see if Jack really believed that or was just saying what Danny wanted him to. He was reassured by the confidence he could read in Jack's eyes. Just then he heard a voice clearing then Martin's voice.

"I'm back."

Jack and Danny both turned to look at Martin. He stood there feeling uncomfortable, as they both looked him up and down. Meanwhile he was looking at Danny, and seeing what he was wearing. "He looks good," he thought, and then blushed as it occurred to him that he was thinking that about Danny, a man.

Danny was staring at Martin and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gone was the ultra-straight agent he was used to, and in his place was a sexy man in practically skin-tight clothes that showed off his muscular body. He was wearing faded jeans topping black boots, with a very tight black sleeveless t-shirt, ripped at the neck. He held a matching denim jacket in his hand. Danny saw the blush not only covered Martin's face, but also his neck and the bit of chest he could see. Martin had also put gel on his hair so it looked more casual and ruffled than usual. Danny put a casual grin on his face, "You've been holding out on us, Fitzie - that looks good on you! I bet you wear that to go clubbing all the time." As he hoped, that put Martin at ease.

"Yeah right. I can't remember the last time I wore this lot – I'm surprised it still fits."

"I'm not sure it does," Jack murmured, then was all business as he beckoned the tech guy to wire Martin up for the op'.

Once the microphone was in place, Martin joined Danny and Jack at the conference table where the building plans for the club were, so they could make sure they knew the layout and where the exits were. Sam pointed out where the back-up teams would wait outside the building and Jack gave them all the information he had gathered from the club earlier that day. Once they had covered everything there were still a few hours to kill before the club would get busy, so Jack told everyone to go and get some food and be back in an hour and a half.

Martin stayed sitting at the table once everyone had been dismissed, not sure what to do next. He didn't want to go too far from the office and be stared at by more people than necessary. Danny wandered over with his cell phone in hand. "I'm ordering pizza to be delivered. Do you want some?"

"Yes please – meat supreme," Martin answered, glad that Danny was acting normally with him, which made it easier not to think about what they would be doing later that evening.

"It'll be about 40 minutes," Danny told him a minute later as he closed his phone. "Shall we go and get a drink while we wait?" He asked Martin, wanting to get them both out of the open so they could talk without being overheard or watched.

"OK." Martin answered then followed Danny as he led him to the break room. They both got a can of soda from the machine then sat at one of the tables in the deserted room.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then before it got too uncomfortable Danny asked quietly, "Are you sure about this Martin? I mean, it's a lot to expect you to do, go undercover with me like this." Danny looked down at the table and fiddled with the can of soda as he waited for Martin's reply.

"Yes I'm sure. Don't worry about me, I can handle it and stay in character. I won't be a liability there with you," he said.

Danny looked up immediately and quickly reassured the other agent. "Oh, no, I'm not worried about that. I know I can trust you to do your job. I just don't want this to make things awkward between us. I like to think we are friends as well as partners at work and I don't want tonight to ruin that."

Martin smiled, relieved that Danny did trust him, and knew that no matter what happened, as long as they could talk to each other about it, their friendship would be okay. He told Danny that and it broke the awkwardness between them. They chatted about non-work related things as they drank their drinks, and then over pizza after it had arrived.

After they had finished their dinner, silence fell between them again as their thoughts turned to work and they realized that they would soon be leaving for the club. Danny was still concerned about Martin's reaction to having to be more intimate with him, and thought that if they got more comfortable with that before they left, it would help. He said so to Martin who agreed.

"So what do you suggest?" Martin asked him.

Danny looked around the room and then got up and closed the door, clicking the lock before coming back to sit next to Martin and moving his chair closer. "We know that we are going to have to hug and kiss at the club, so I think we should practice that now, so it's not so awkward later." Danny looked into Martin's eyes, expecting to see panic there, and was gratified to only see trust.

"All right." Martin replied and smiled nervously at his fellow agent. Danny put one arm around Martin's shoulders and leaned in slowly. Martin didn't resist, and even met him halfway. Danny kept the kiss light and soft, not trying to deepen it, but just getting Martin used to kissing him.

"Was that okay?" Danny asked Martin quietly as he pulled away slightly. Martin had been surprised at how good it had been and nodded before pulling Danny in again for another kiss. This time Danny opened his mouth and licked Martin's lips, before carrying on gently kissing him, slightly deeper than before. Martin responded by doing the same, and very quickly the kiss became deep and more intimate as their mouths opened and their tongues gently tangled. Martin was concentrating on how much he was enjoying the kiss, and not thinking about the fact that it was a man he was kissing.

"You're a good kisser," Martin told Danny as they separated for breath. "I thought it would feel different with a man than a woman, but it's the same." He admitted to the other man.

Danny smiled, relieved that Martin really was okay with them kissing. "The main difference is stubble, but I shaved before I came back, so that shouldn't be a problem. You're a good kisser too – I'm not going to have to pretend to enjoy this tonight".

Just then, Danny's phone beeped – the alarm he had set to remind him to go back to the office for the next step of the operation. They both smiled at each other and got up. Before they left the room, Danny grabbed Martin's hand and pulled him forward into a hug. They hugged each other close for a minute, and then Martin pushed Danny back. "Thanks man, this was a good idea."

Danny led the way into the club, holding Martin's hand as they pushed through the crowds of men surrounding the bar. The club was dark with occasional flashes of light from the lasers on the small dance floor that lit the two men as they waited to get served. It was difficult to hear with the loud music, so Martin had to lean across the bar and shout to order their sodas. As he did, he felt Danny's hand run down his back and then encircle his waist. Martin had decided to take it one minute at a time and not worry about what was going to happen between him and Danny. He was much more comfortable than he had been, thanks to Danny's suggestion in the break room, but he was still apprehensive, especially a few minutes later when they sat at a small table to one side of the club and he saw what was going on around them. Some men were openly groping each other, and doing things that Martin thought should only be done in private, but not everyone was, and he realized that he and Danny could get away with kissing and cuddling and not look out of place.

He turned his thoughts to the man they were there to try and find, and saw the small stage behind the dance floor. They had heard that there were shows on, which involved people from the audience getting up on stage, and suspected that James Stubbs was someone who had been on the stage the previous night with one of the regular acts. They hadn't been able to confirm this though, so their job was to stay in the club until this act was on and see what took place, and then question the 'performers' afterwards. They didn't know when these shows were due to go on though so realized they might be in for a long night.

After an hour of cuddling and kissing, Martin got up and made his way to the bathroom to take a leak, then stopped at the bar to get them more drinks. He was amazed how comfortable he was feeling being with Danny here, and even the kissing was enjoyable. As he had made his way through the crowds of men towards the bathroom, he didn't feel as confident though, and jumped as a man pressed close against his back and pressed his hard-on against Martin's hip. "Well hello there, gorgeous. I haven't seen you here before," was breathed into his ear, and the stench of beer and sweat that wafted into Martin's nostrils made him feel sick. He pulled away and quickly walked away from the man who laughed then turned to find easier prey.

Martin finally made it to the bathroom and did what he needed to without making eye contact with anyone else. He found it difficult to ignore the sounds coming from the stalls, though, as obviously some men who didn't want to wait to find somewhere more private were availing themselves of the semi-privacy of a locked cubicle.

Once out of the bathroom that stank of sex and urine, he made his way back to the bar, determined to get them both drinks then get back to the relative safety of their table as soon as possible. He managed to get served with only one man coming up to him to chat him up. He told him no and said that he was with his boyfriend, and the man backed away straight away. When he got back to the table, he found Danny talking to a tall blond who was obviously interested in getting to know the agent better. Martin was surprised to find himself feeling angry and possessive, and glared at the man who had his hand on Danny's shoulder, before putting down the drinks on the table and facing off the man.

"It's cool man, I'm going, I didn't realize handsome here was taken," the blond told Martin as he quickly took his hand off Danny and backed away from him as if not sure how he was going to react. Danny covered one of Martin's hands with his and tugged him to get him to sit down.

"It's okay Martin, he was friendly so I was pumping him for info. No need to get jealous." Danny said calmly, trying to cover up the smile he could feel forming when he realized that Martin had acted like a jealous boyfriend – HIS jealous boyfriend.

"I wasn't jealous, I was just worried about you." Martin denied, despite the small voice inside him that insisted that jealousy was the emotion he was feeling. He relaxed back against the bench seat and put his arm around Danny. "So did you find out anything useful?" He asked.

"The first show should be on any time now, and the one we want is likely to be on next after that, in about three quarters of an hour." Danny told him, then brought him closer and kissed away the remaining strain he could see on Martin's face. It was worrying how used to this he was getting, and how naturally Martin responded to him. He was determined not to read too much into Martin's reactions though, and to concentrate on the operation.

This proved more difficult when the first show came on the stage. It was a live sex show, and even Martin couldn't appear completely unaffected as they sat and watched two men in the 69 position giving each other blowjobs. Danny was really struggling, as there was not enough give in his leather trousers to comfortably house his erection. He tried to adjust himself to a more comfortable position, a move that Martin noticed and was about to comment on before he remembered in time that the microphones were picking up their every word. He just smiled at Danny and with a pointed look towards his groin, let Danny know he was aware of the state he was in.

By this time a lot of the audience were getting hot and heavy with each other, and the darkened corners of the room were filled with couples that were following the couple on stage's example. As a consequence, the club was filled with the sounds and smells of sex – something that was affecting Martin as well as Danny. He and Danny were kissing deeply and holding on to each other, although they hadn't progressed any further than that. Martin was almost disappointed that Danny was behaving and keeping his hands to his back, shoulders and waist, and was making no effort to get more intimate. As he let himself go and enjoyed the kissing, he had a vision of himself and Danny pleasuring each other like the couple on stage, and suddenly he was hard, and realizing that there was no space at all in his jeans for an erection. He pulled away from Danny with a jerk and moved to try to get to a more comfortable position. Danny didn't do anything to make Martin feel awkward about it though, just kissed down Martin's neck, even though inside he was thrilled he had had that effect on Martin.

By the time the second show of the evening started, Danny was torn. He had been so hard for so long that it was painful, and the club atmosphere was just making it worse, with the sex going on all around them being more difficult to ignore. On the other hand, once he and Martin left the club there would be no more kisses, no more getting inside Martin's personal space, and Danny didn't want that to end.

When the second show started however, he took one look on stage and realized that it really was over, no matter what he wanted, and they were back to work.

On stage was James Stubbs, their missing man. He was chained up wearing a black leather mask and thong, being led by a man dressed all in leather carrying a whip. As they watched, the chained man fell to his knees and started to kiss his captor's feet. He moved awkwardly, no doubt because of the whip marks that were visible all over his body, and he had a vacant look in his eyes that told the FBI agents that he was drugged. The only reason they knew it was him was because of a birthmark they knew was on his thigh, and his appendectomy scar.

Danny immediately murmured into the microphone what the scene was inside, and then he and Martin got up and made their way to the exit behind the stage so they could grab their missing man. They both got out the concealed guns they had hidden in their boots, and waited for the club to be raided by the agents who were outside. Within minutes there were shouts from those closest to the entrance as the FBI stormed the front and the lights came on inside the club. Martin and Danny had their gaze trained on the stage, and when he realized what was happening, the man in leather dropped the chain and whip and ran off the stage. With a gesture to Danny to let him know what he was doing, Martin went after him and quickly had him subdued. In the meantime Danny had got James off stage and had covered him in his leather jacket. The married father of two didn't appear to know what was happening to him, as he was led out of the exit to an FBI car to be taken to the hospital.

Danny waited in the cold night air as Martin escorted the leather-clad man out of the club and into another FBI car to be taken away for questioning. Martin walked back to Danny just as Jack came up to them. "Great job you two," he said. "Go home and take tomorrow off, but email me your reports." He realized they would need time to process what they had done in the club and wanted to give them chance to do that before they had to concentrate on work again. He then walked off to check with the rest of the team who were speaking to the club patrons, trying to find out what had happened the night before.

Danny looked at Martin and wondered what to do next. He was filled with the adrenaline of the raid and happy that the case had been successfully solved; their missing person had been found alive, and that was more than could be said of many of their cases. But he was also disappointed that his and Martin's time as 'boyfriends' was over, and very conscious that he needed to say and do the right things now if he wanted to stop any awkwardness between them ruining their future working relationship.

Martin was feeling a lot of what Danny was, but he was also very confused. He had never even considered being with a man before that day, but playing Danny's boyfriend in the club had felt natural and right. He had even got a hard-on as a result of kissing his very male partner and imagining doing more. He had feelings for Danny that he had always considered just friendship, but was now starting to reassess them. He didn't know what to think, but knew that if he didn't at least try and sort out his feelings and talk to Danny now, he would never get any sleep that night.

"How about we get changed and then go and get a coffee and talk?" Martin suggested. Danny nodded, relieved. They both walked to where they had parked the car when they arrived. They both had a change of clothes with them.

"We could go to my place, it's not far?" Danny suggested, and then worried that Martin wouldn't want to be alone with him. "Unless you've got somewhere else in mind?" He added.

Martin shook his head. "No, your place is fine," he agreed.

Danny drove them to his apartment and then let them in. "Coffee or soda?" He asked Martin as he switched on the lights and walked into the kitchen. "Feel free to change in the bathroom," he added.

"Thanks. Soda's fine." Martin's voice replied from the bathroom. Danny took two cans from the fridge and put them on the table in the living room then went into his bedroom to change himself. When he came out, he found Martin sat on the sofa, watching a drop of condensation roll down the side of the can and following it with his finger.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked softly as he sat down on the other end of the sofa, not too close to Martin.

"Yeah." Martin replied, still not looking at Danny.

"Talk to me," Danny urged. "You've got something on your mind and if we want things to stay okay between us we need to be honest with each other."

Martin looked up at that. "You want honesty? How about you go first and tell me how you are feeling about what we did tonight?"

Danny realized that he had boxed himself in a corner and would have to open up to Martin if he wanted the same in return. He didn't want to be too honest and scare Martin off though. "I feel good about tonight. We worked well together and did our jobs and got our missing man back alive, if not unharmed. You surprised me by being able to get so into character and go along with what we were doing. To be honest, I enjoyed it. I haven't been with anyone in a while and I like kissing and cuddling. I've missed it."

Martin smiled at that, then his smile faded as he realized it was his turn. "I miss it too. I haven't been with anyone in too long either, and although I thought it would be awkward and feel wrong to be with a man like that, it didn't feel that way with you. I enjoyed it as well… too much."

Martin's last words were almost whispered, and at first Danny couldn't believe what he had heard. But then he realized what it was that was bothering Martin and tried to clamp down the hope surging up in him. "If you're doing something that feels good, there's no shame in that. You're allowed to feel good and enjoy yourself, even if it is with a man." When Martin didn't say anything, Danny continued, "When I first found myself attracted to a man, it terrified me. I had always been a ladies man, with a different woman each week, and here I was, wanting a man. I tried to ignore it for a long time, denied my feelings, and hurt my friend and ruined our friendship in the process. In the end I came to accept the way I am, and realized that by being bisexual, I'm doubling my chances for a date or relationship. Sure, it's hard sometimes, and there isn't much acceptance of homosexual relationships, but it's worth it for the right man. Don't deny yourself that possibility Martin."

There was silence for a couple of minutes as Martin thought about what Danny had said. Danny opened his drink and fiddled with the can, trying not to show his nerves as the silence continued. Eventually Martin leaned back and sighed. "I really don't know what I want. I'm so confused right now. What if the atmosphere at the club is why I felt the way I did? What if it's just because I haven't been with anyone for so long? I don't want to hurt you or damage our friendship, and that's even assuming you feel something for me. You haven't said if you do."

Danny leaned over to where Martin sat so he could make eye contact with his partner. "I do. I always have done, Martin, but I don't want to pressure you. It's your choice if you want to investigate this, figure out if what you feel is real or just because of the circumstances. I don't mind being an experiment. It's worth it, and we won't let it affect work."

Martin looked into Danny's eyes, and Danny deliberately let his feelings for Martin show, rather than keeping them hidden as he had done for so long. "Ok, I'd like that," Martin whispered, then pulled Danny closer and kissed him. The kiss deepened and they both got lost in each other. When they pulled away to breathe, they gazed into each other's eyes, and smiled. Martin had his answer; it wasn't just the atmosphere at the club.

The moment was broken when Martin yawned. This set Danny off too. He looked at his watch and realized that it was now nearly 4am, and that now was not the best time to try and take things further.

"It's late, and as much as this is great, I think we should go slowly, and not rush things. Now, I think what we both need most is sleep. We can continue this in the morning if you like? You can even stay over." At Martin's panicked look he added, "This sofa pulls out into a bed which is fairly comfy."

Martin's face cleared, and he readily agreed. As Danny set up the bed and added bedding, Martin used the bathroom. Then Danny went into the bathroom. When he came out, Martin was down to boxers and a t-shirt and sat up on the pullout bed. Danny walked over to him and gave him a hug, then a kiss goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning, or should I say, later this morning," he joked, then headed off to bed. While parts of Danny were aching with need, he was satisfied that he had the possibility of more with Martin.

Martin woke up slowly to see the sun shining brightly through the curtains. He wasn't sure where he was, and then the events of the night before came back to him in a flash. He was at Danny's apartment and last night he and Danny had gone undercover, then they had agreed to start a relationship. He slowly sat up and tried to slow down his racing thoughts. He decided that he would be able to think more clearly with some caffeine inside him, so got up and switched on the kettle for coffee. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he couldn't resist quickly checking to see if Danny was awake, and at the same time testing if seeing the other man helped clear up his jumbled feelings. The door was slightly open so he stood outside and listened. He didn't hear anything so gradually opened the door wider and peeked round into the murky bedroom.

He could see the bedclothes pushed down around Danny's waist, with lots of caramel colored skin on display. Danny was lying on his front, with his head turned to one side, and obviously still asleep. Martin stood there for a minute, watching the slight movement as Danny breathed in and out, until he heard the kettle boil. Then he withdrew as quietly as he had entered and went back into the kitchen.

As he made himself a coffee, he tried to make sense of his feelings. He realized that what he was feeling wasn't unfamiliar – he had had these feelings before – just not for Danny. He thought back to figure out who he had felt this way about before and was surprised when he found the answer. His one serious relationship in college had been with a good friend, which had gradually developed before turning intimate. He had loved her for a long time, with their differing careers and distance between them being the thing that had broken their relationship.

Martin smiled to himself at how slow he had been. In the last year his relationship with Danny had gradually changed, as they had gotten closer and started spending more time together outside of work. If Danny had been a woman, Martin would have recognized this change and realized what it meant, but as Martin had never thought about a man that way, he hadn't figured it out. It had taken the case and last night's operation for Martin to have his eyes opened. And now they had been, he wasn't going to turn down this opportunity for a relationship, even if it was with a man. He was honest enough with himself to admit that he was nervous about the physical side of things, even though he had enjoyed what he and Danny had done the night before. He wasn't going to allow this to stop him though. Happy that he had made a decision, Martin decided the best thing to do to stop worrying was to take action, and not just wait around for Danny to wake up on his own.

When Danny came to, it was to the smell of coffee. He opened his eyes to see Martin hovering shyly by the door with a mug of coffee in his hand. "Bring that here," he ordered with a smile, and Martin came over to sit on the bed and passed the coffee to the barely awake man.

"Good morning," he said as Danny took a gulp of the coffee.

"Good morning to you too," Danny said. "This coffee's great. I'll let you stay over again if I get coffee in bed," he added. Martin colored immediately at the thoughts that suggestion provoked, and Danny grinned as he interpreted the reaction as a sign that Martin was still interested and hadn't woken up regretting the night before.

"Where's your coffee?" He asked his blushing partner.

"I'll go and get it." Martin said and got up to head into the living room for his mug. He came back and sat down on the bed again next to Danny, taking another swig of his coffee.

"So, do I get a good morning kiss as well as a coffee?" Danny enquired, and then immediately leaned up to meet Martin halfway as he bent over to kiss him. The kiss lasted longer than he expected, moving from a good morning kiss to a deep and intense investigation of each other's mouths very quickly. By the time they pulled away, they were both breathing heavily.

"I take it you're still okay for trying this between us then?" Danny joked to lighten the atmosphere, very conscious that he was lying in bed naked, and wanted nothing more than to pull Martin down and carry on with what they were doing.

"Yeah," Martin confirmed, putting his coffee mug safely on the bedside table then settling on his side next to Danny, propping himself up with one arm.

"You'll have to set the pace," Danny warned, "because I can't trust myself not to go too fast for you. You need to say 'no' if things go quicker than you're comfortable with."

"I will," Martin assured him, and then leaned in again to carry on kissing Danny. A few minutes later it was Danny who pulled away.

"I can't take much more of this after last night," he admitted. "I want you too much." He was still wound up from ending up unsatisfied the night before.

Martin thought about it for a moment, reading the desire and hunger in Danny's expression, and realized that he didn't want to stop, and that he wasn't afraid of what might happen next. "I want you too, Danny," he said, looking into Danny's eyes. He moved closer to Danny so they were pressed together from head to toe, with just the bedclothes and Martin's t-shirt and boxers between them. He started kissing Danny again, hungrily, this time wrapping both arms around the other man, and moving against him so that their bodies rubbed against each other.

This time when they broke away for breath, Danny looked at Martin, reading the desire in his eyes as well as feeling it in the throbbing length he could feel pressed into his hip. "What do you want?" Danny asked Martin, needing to be sure that Martin wanted to go further and was ready for it, despite his own body demanding release and not wanting to stop.

"I don't know." Martin told him in a husky voice, "I just need…" his voice faded away and Danny realized that he was embarrassed to say what he wanted, even though his body language was screaming it out to him. Martin was breathing heavily against his neck, and his hips were thrusting against Danny's rhythmically.

"Ok," Danny said soothingly, realizing that he needed to take charge, and confident that Martin didn't want to stop. He pushed Martin away from him with difficulty, earning himself a whine of protest from the other man. Then he pushed off the bedclothes, so there were only Martin's clothes between them. Martin immediately moved back into Danny's arms, exploring all the golden skin that had been revealed to him. They kissed deeply, getting more passionate by the minute, and then Danny pushed at Martin's t-shirt, trying to get it off. Martin soon got with the program, and helped, making it much easier for Danny to get him naked. The boxers soon followed, and although Danny watched Martin carefully to make sure he was still all right with what they were doing, Martin showed no signs of hesitation.

Danny pulled Martin on top of him so their cocks met up, and Martin gasped in surprise at how good it felt. He instinctively started to thrust and Danny joined him, and together they moved, both feeling the electric shocks of pleasure that started at their groins and radiated out. Danny held on as long as he could, and as he felt Martin shudder and gasp, then felt warm wet heat spread between them, he let go with a groan, and rode out his own orgasm, holding the man he had wanted for so long tightly in his arms.

A few minutes later, Danny managed to shift Martin's boneless body off him enough to clean them both up with Kleenex he got from his bedside table, getting a satisfied smile from Martin. Throwing the used tissues in the bin, he snuggled up to Martin again, drawing the bedclothes up over them. Martin just cuddled closer quickly drifting off to sleep, with their arms and legs still tangled together.

Danny lay awake for a few minutes longer, thinking about the last 24 hours. He still couldn't believe what had happened between them and what it had led to. He wasn't used to getting what he wanted, and he had wanted Martin for a long time. He expected Martin to freak out at some point and was prepared for that, but while the other man continued to be happy with what was happening between them, Danny was going to make the most of it. He gazed into the sleeping face of his partner, now lover, and realized that this was the most calm and relaxed he had ever seen Martin. He felt a thrill go through him as he realized how much trust Martin had in him, and felt his feelings grow even more. He loved Martin and would do everything he could to protect him, and the relationship they were starting. With that thought, Danny fell asleep; confident that when he woke, it would be with the man he loved at his side.

This time when Martin woke up, he knew exactly where he was. He could hear Danny's heartbeat as he was lying with his head on the chest of his partner, and their legs were tangled together. Martin could feel a hand weaving its way through the hair at the back of his head rhythmically. He smiled. He felt loved.

He glanced up and smiled at Danny. "Morning, again. Have you been awake long?"

"No, just a few minutes," Danny replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, although slightly sticky." Martin admitted with a grin.

"Yeah, early morning sex then falling asleep again without a shower does do that. Do you want to go have a shower, and I'll put some more coffee on? Or I could join you in the shower," Danny added in a husky voice.

Martin hesitated for a moment and could feel himself blush as he replied "Urm…coffee would be good," hoping Danny got the hint but not feeling comfortable enough with Danny yet to want to shower with him.

"That's fine. I'll make us some breakfast too, although it's late enough that it's now closer to lunch. Towels are in the closet by the shower, and there should be a spare raiser in the cabinet," Danny reassured Martin as he got out of bed and put on his bathrobe before heading out of the bedroom. He wasn't surprised Martin wanted to shower alone and wasn't worried by it, but hadn't been able to resist the suggestion. He really couldn't get enough of Martin and imagined being able to see and touch him, naked and dripping with water. Danny shook his head to dispel the daydream. "Is an omelette and bacon with toast ok?" He shouted back to Martin.

"Yes – that'll be great." Martin replied before heading into the bathroom, relieved that Danny was ok with him refusing the joint shower. As he got ready for his shower, Martin thought about what had happened that morning already. He was glad of the few minutes alone to sort out his feelings. He was pretty sure that deepening his relationship with Danny was the right thing to do, as he definitely had strong feelings for the other man, but was unsure of how things would go between them today. He was also still very nervous about the physical side of their relationship, as most things would be new to him. Kissing and cuddling he was fine with, and sleeping in the same bed and waking up there hadn't freaked him out either. Even the sex that they had had earlier had been great. He couldn't believe how satisfying it had been, especially as it had been less intimate than he was used to with a woman. He thought about how it had felt to have Danny underneath him, and the strange combination of Danny's wiry pubic hair and silky-covered hardness thrusting against him, and felt his cock start to harden again. 'Obviously I'm not too stressed out by the sex' he thought to himself wryly as he climbed into the shower.

He thought about other acts of intimacy that he had yet to experience. He hadn't really looked at Danny naked yet, this morning's quick flash as Danny got out of bed not being long enough to get a proper look, and hadn't had chance to properly touch him. They had been too much in a rush earlier for that. He had never really seen another man's dick before, let alone touched one, and was a bit wary about doing that, let alone taking one in his mouth or having anything up his ass. He started to panic at the thought that Danny might want that, and then clamped down on his feelings as he remembered that they were meant to be taking things slowly, one step at a time, and that Danny had told him he could say 'no' to anything he wasn't comfortable with. He knew that he wouldn't be pressured into doing anything he didn't want to do, and that calmed him.

Meanwhile, similar scenes were going though Danny's mind, but not causing the panic that Martin was feeling. In a way, he was pleased that Martin had refused to shower with him, because he wasn't sure how he would be able to stop himself doing some of the things he wanted to do to Martin. He also knew that they should slow down and spend some time together today getting comfortable with each other and the knowledge of their new relationship, without adding more sex into the mix. It also had given Danny the opportunity to show Martin that he wouldn't be offended if Martin said 'no' to him, and that he would accept that. Knowing all this didn't help his erection subside though, as he imagined Martin naked in his shower

By the time Martin made it out of the bathroom, Danny had his reactions under control. He told Martin where he was up to with the food then excused himself, leaving Martin in charge in the kitchen. While showering, Danny allowed his body to react to the knowledge that Martin had been stood there just 5 minutes ago, and had no hesitation wrapping his hand around his hard cock and jerking off to the thoughts going through his mind. He knew that he would struggle not to make any overt moves towards his lover that day and rush him, and that jerking off now would help him keep control later. He did make sure to keep quiet though, very conscious of Martin in the next room.

Once dried and dressed, Danny joined Martin in the kitchen for their meal. They watched the news and talked about some of the stories covered, letting their usual friendly banter reassure them both that their friendship hadn't been affected by the changes over the last day. While they finished cleaning up after the meal, Danny suggested they work on their reports to get that out of the way. Martin agreed so they both moved into the lounge with another coffee to set up their laptops.

Silently they both checked their emails then set to work on their reports. Jack had emailed them both with the results of the investigation so far. Jack Stubbs was back with his family, having been thoroughly checked out by the hospital. As well as the welts left by the whippings he had received and the after-effects of the drugs he had been given, there were signs of sexual activity, but it couldn't be determined if these were the results of rape or rough sex. He had patchy memories of the missing 24 hours, and it didn't help that the side of his life he had been keeping from his wife was now public. The leather-clad man had been identified and was being questioned, but so far wasn't talking.

Martin tried to keep his report factual, without making reference to the myriad sex acts he had witnessed, and without mentioning what he and Danny had been doing. It was pretty obvious from what the FBI agents outside had heard from the microphones on both men that they hadn't sat and just casually drank their drinks while waiting in the club, but Martin didn't feel he needed to detail anything in his report. Once he finished it, he looked over at Danny to see where he was up to and saw a smirk on his face.

"What?" he asked Danny.

"I'm just trying to figure out how best to describe your kissing in my report," he answered seriously. "It's important to be accurate and detailed," he continued, watching to see Martin's reaction.

"No way are you putting that in your report!" Martin fumed and stormed over to where Danny was sitting hunched over his laptop.

Danny laughed. "Got you! Come on Fitzie, did you really think I would put that?" He added, passing over the laptop so Martin could read what he had written. He ignored the glare Martin sent his way and walked over to where Martin's laptop was sat on the table.

They read each other's description of the events of the previous night and Martin was pleased to see that his partner had pretty much done the same as him, and the reports were both factual and professional, without being titillating or describing anything in too much detail apart from the parts relevant to the investigation.

They agreed to a couple of changes where one of them had put in something the other had forgotten, and then both reports were emailed to the office.

Neither were quite sure what to do next, now the necessary work was done for the day. "Well, we have the rest of the day off, so if you have things you want to do, that's cool. But if you want to hang out here or go out and do something together, I'm game," Danny said, breaking the silence before it got too uncomfortable.

"I was expecting to be at work so don't have anything planned." Martin admitted. "Did you have anything in particular in mind to do today?" He asked Danny.

"It's a lovely day, so I was considering going for a run or even have a game of squash, work off that pizza we had last night," Danny said with a grin, patting his completely flat stomach "then maybe take in a movie later."

"Sounds good." Martin agreed with a smile, relieved that Danny had suggested things that they had done previously as friends. He wanted to spend the day with Danny, but had been a bit nervous of staying in the apartment all day and waiting for his new lover to suggest they go back to bed.

Danny drove them to Martin's apartment so he could get changed and grab another change of clothing for later, then to the local gym where they often played squash. They played as competitively as usual, and had a close game, which Martin narrowly won. It was exactly as it usually was between them, with no signs of their changed relationship.

Things only got strange as they headed into the showers at the gym. These were communal showers, and although they had showered together after games before, both men had in the past kept their eyes strictly to themselves: Martin because he had not had any romantic interest in Danny and was more interested in getting clean, and Danny because he hadn't trusted himself to restrict his looks to quick glances, and hadn't wanted his squash partner to catch him looking at him, or even worse, see him with an erection.

This time it was different, with both men keeping to their separate showers in case anyone came in, but both looking at each other and making no effort to hide their interest. By the time they came out of the shower, there was a sexual tension between them that hadn't been there before, even though they hadn't touched each other or talked about it. They were also both hard and aching, something which surprised Martin, as he hadn't expected that. He realised this meant that he was definitely reacting to Danny, and not just because he hadn't been with anyone for a long time, and that reassured him that he was doing the right thing by getting intimately involved with the other man.

They got dressed in silence, and then Danny broke it as he started to suggest movies that were showing at the local theatre. That reduced the tension between them as they had a friendly argument about which film to see. By the time they got to the nearly deserted theatre complex, they were both comfortable with each other again.

After getting drinks and popcorn, they settled back to watch the film they had eventually agreed on – an action film full of explosions. Martin was engrossed in the film until he found his hand taken and their fingers entwined on Danny's thigh. This he found very distracting, especially when Danny shifted so their thighs were pressed against each other in the narrow theatre seats.

Martin looked at Danny and could see the smug smile on his face, as the other man obviously realised what effect he was having on Martin. He couldn't be annoyed though. He was only having his hand held, and it was the only move Danny had made all day, despite the fact that he obviously wanted more. Martin had seen the effect that he had on Danny very clearly in the gym earlier, as the other man had been hard the whole time in the shower, with his erection not subsiding noticeably even when Danny had turned down the heat of the water.

The rest of the movie was a bit of a blur for Martin as he thought about the possible ways the day could end, rather than concentrating on the action on the screen in front of him. He knew the type of movie it was – escapism fun where the bad guys got what was coming to them and the heroes always came out on top, unlike in real life. Danny didn't make any further moves, just held Martin's hand through the rest of the movie, only letting go as the credits started to roll and the lights came back up. Martin looked swiftly towards Danny's groin and confirmed what he suspected as he saw a bulge there. Danny gave no signs that he was uncomfortable though as he asked Martin what he wanted to do next.

"How about some food? I'm getting pretty hungry," Martin suggested as they walked back to Danny's car. "You know this area better than me though, so you suggest somewhere," he added.

"Ok. Do you want to be conservative or live a little and try something new?" Danny asked, as he had a couple of ideas in mind but wanted to give Martin some choice.

"I think me being adventurous in the last day has worked out pretty well, so let's try something else new," Martin said, not sure what he was letting himself in for, but trusting Danny.

"Great." Danny grinned as he set off for an area not known by Martin. As they parked 15 minutes later and got out, Danny was still refusing to give Martin any clues as to where they were going or why, only that the food was great.

They walked from the car park into the main street and Martin soon realised what was different. There were lots of restaurants open and a lot of couples wandering between them, reading the menus posted outside. Most of the couples weren't heterosexual though; most were men only, with a few lesbian couples as well. Martin turned to look at Danny, who was watching his reaction closely. "Is this okay?" Danny asked in a low voice.

Martin took a deep breath then reassured him, "Yes." He smiled at Danny, who took his hand again and led them down the street to what he proclaimed as his favourite restaurant. As they walked through the open door, the smell of Mexican food wafted over them.

Danny was pounced on by a short, round man and given an exuberant welcome and hug. Danny introduced Martin to the owner, Carlos, who shook Martin's hand and led them back to a secluded table for two.

"You must be special for Danny to bring you here. He does not bring many dates here," Carlos confided in Martin in a stage whisper. Martin looked round at Danny and was surprised to see a blush cover the other man's cheeks. "He is a good boy, is Danny. You are a very lucky man," Carlos continued, which embarrassed Danny even more.

Once they were left alone with menus, Martin asked, "So, now long have you been coming here to be treated like one of the family?"

Danny smiled. "I've been here regularly a few times a month for five years as the food is great. I even helped Carlos out in the kitchen a few times when he broke his leg last year and couldn't work. It was great – I got to see all the recipes and find out what his secret ingredients are. I usually come here alone or with a few friends though, not a date."

"So why bring me here?" Martin enquired with a smile.

Danny answered him seriously. "As Carlos said, you're special. Plus, I know you like Mexican food and this place has the best I've tasted."

"So what do you recommend?" Martin asked. He had eaten Mexican food plenty of times before, but was happy to take suggestions, given the vast array of delicious sounding food that was on the menu. This led to a discussion on food and they relaxed in the friendly atmosphere of the restaurant.

After their meal, the two men were enjoying a coffee when louder music started and the lighting changed in the bar area at the front of the restaurant. Martin saw a small dance floor and recognised the throb of salsa music. He looked at Danny and saw the gleam of amusement in his eyes. "Ah, this is why you brought me here, but it's not going to work. You're not getting me up to dance!" he exclaimed, knowing that he would give in, and Danny would get his way, but needing to make a token protest. He knew Danny was a keen dancer and would love this opportunity.

"Oh yes I am." Danny disagreed with Martin and got up. He dragged his partner up and pulled him towards the dance floor by the hand. Martin was relieved to see that there were quite a few couples dancing already, all of them gay couples, and that the lighting was low, so if he embarrassed himself it wouldn't be too obvious to anyone other than Danny. He knew he wasn't a good dancer, especially not compared to Danny.

"Just relax and follow me." Danny told him as he took Martin in his arms. Danny was a strong dancer and led Martin without putting too many fancy moves in, and Martin soon found himself enjoying himself. It was great to be in Danny's arms and he didn't even feel uncomfortable dancing with a man.

They carried on dancing with each other for some time, and then the music slowed. Danny let go of Martin's hand and put his arms around the other man, pulling him closer as he did. They carried on dancing, swaying together with the music, with their foreheads together and one of Danny's legs between Martin's. Martin found he was getting aroused by the contact and the intimate atmosphere on the dance floor, but wasn't embarrassed; they were invisible, surrounded as they were by other couples. One of Danny's hands was stroking up Martin's back, the other around his waist. Martin found himself leaning into the touch, wanting more, wanting Danny's hand on his naked skin.

Danny sensed the change in Martin, and angled his head down so he could give Martin a quick kiss. He kept it light and didn't try to deepen it, not sure if Martin would be comfortable with that, as they were in public. He was pleased to feel Martin move closer and kiss him, then open his mouth, obviously wanting more. The kiss deepened and both men lost track of time as they were immersed in each other.

They were both surprised when the music ended and a louder, quicker number started. Danny looked into Martin's eyes, seeing the dilated pupils and the desire in the deep blue depths, and suggested in a husky voice, deeper than usual "You want to get out of here?"

Martin nodded and followed Danny in a haze as he led them to the bar to pay for their meal and then out of the restaurant into the cooler night air. Danny took Martin's hand again and they walked back to where they had left the car. There was silence as they both got in and put on their seatbelts then Danny turned to look at Martin.

"What now?" he asked Martin. He knew what he wanted but didn't want to rush Martin into anything he wasn't ready for, or make assumptions. They had got on pretty well so far with honesty between them, so Danny wanted that to continue.

"I'm not sure," Martin replied.

"No, that's not good enough, Martin. I need to know what you want to do next. Do you want me to take you home, or do you want to come back to my place and stay. I don't want to push you, so you have to make that decision for yourself. Tell me honestly, what do you want?"

Martin sighed. "I honestly don't know. I don't want today to end, it's been great, and I was really comfortable sleeping with you this morning, but I'm nervous about the physical stuff. What we did this morning was really good, but I'm not sure about the rest of it." Martin could feel himself blush as he said that but knew that Danny was right and he needed to be honest with him.

"This morning was good for me too, and I loved sleeping with you. We don't have to do anything more than sleep." Danny pointed out, and then at Martin's sceptical look "Okay, it's likely that we will end up doing more than sleeping, but we don't need to do anything different to what you've done before. There's plenty of time to try out new things when you are ready to do that. You set the pace."

Martin smiled, relieved. "That would be good." Danny grinned at him and started the ignition and drove them through the busy streets until they reached his apartment. They were both silent on the way, but it wasn't awkward.

Once they got inside, Martin put down his bag and turned to Danny. He had brought another change of clothing with him and his toiletries, as he had known that staying with Danny tonight might be on the cards. He still felt nervous, but now that he had talked to Danny about it, was feeling happier and less apprehensive. Danny reached for Martin and drew him into his arms for another kiss, this time not hesitating to show his feelings and deepen the kiss quickly. Martin fell into the kiss, letting his thoughts splinter as he allowed himself to concentrate only on kissing his lover. He felt Danny walking them backwards towards his bedroom, and he allowed the other man to steer him past the obstacles of furniture until he felt the back of his legs hit the end of the bed. Danny then let go and pushed Martin until he fell backwards onto the bed.

Danny quickly moved away and switched on the bedside light; he wanted to be able to see Martin and touch him more than he had been able to that morning, if the other man agreed. He moved over to sit on the bed next to where Martin lay watching him, then bent down to kiss him again. "I want to undress you and touch you. Is that okay?" he asked his aroused partner; he didn't really think Martin would refuse, but wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Martin answered, his voice deepened with arousal.

Danny started to unbutton the shirt that Martin had on, kissing each patch of skin he uncovered. Once the shirt was completely open, Martin raised himself off the bed enough to take it off, then lay back down again. Danny thanked him with a smile, then ran a hand over his chest and stomach, noting Martin's reactions. On the way back up, he brushed Martin's nipples, and smiled at the moans that move provoked. He then leant down to kiss and sucked the right nipple, squeezing the left one with his fingers. Martin arched up towards Danny with another moan, then another as Danny swapped sides to give each nipple equal treatment. When he pulled away, Martin frowned, but Danny had other places to explore. He started with Martin's hand, sucking each finger into his mouth in turn, looking up into the deep blue eyes as he did, before kissing his hand and up his arm to his neck. Then he swapped to the other side before giving the rest of Martin's torso the same attention. After a few more minutes of this treatment, Danny could tell that Martin was very aroused and may be ready for more.

Martin was having trouble lying still under Danny's ministrations. He couldn't believe how turned on he was. When Danny had sucked his fingers, he had imagined how Danny would look sucking his cock, and how that would feel. He felt close to coming already, and Danny hadn't even touched him below the waist yet! He couldn't wait for more.

Danny brushed a hand down over Martin's stomach, enjoying the ripple of his muscles until he reached Martin's belt. He looked up at Martin to check this was still okay, and when he received a nod, undid the belt and top button of his jeans. He pushed down the zipper, feeling the hardness beneath twitch at the touch. Danny tapped on Martin's hips and Martin obediently raised them off the bed so Danny could push the jeans down his legs.

Danny got off the bed then and knelt by the end of the bed to remove Martin's shoes and socks, then pulled the jeans the rest of the way off, leaving Martin only in boxers, distended by the erection pushing out the cotton at the front.

"Now it's your turn," Martin said softly, then moved onto his side and patted the bed next to him. He wanted the chance to touch Danny and find out what turned the other man on.

Danny toed off his shoes and socks before lying down on the bed "Okay. Explore away."

Martin took him at his word and ran his hand down Danny's chest through the t-shirt before pushing it up with one hand. Once it was past Danny's nipples, the skin available for him to explore distracted Martin, so Danny finished removing the top himself, then relaxed down again. Martin looked down at the muscled chest, so different to what he was used to, but not unwelcome. He sat up and leaned over Danny so he had both hands free, and then slowly started to explore the all the golden skin bit by bit, on his way discovering the areas that turned Danny on, from the inside of his wrist, to the area of his neck beneath his ear, and his nipples. By the time Martin had finished, Danny was biting his lip and clenching his fists to keep control. Martin eventually noticed this reaction and decided he needed to move things on. His nerves had disappeared as he became more confident touching Danny and turning him on, and found that he loved the feel of the strong muscles beneath the silky skin, and didn't miss the soft female curves he was used to at all.

Martin moved his hand to Danny's waistband and undid the belt and button fly jeans that Danny was wearing, trying not to brush the hardness he could feel pushing out the jeans more than he could help. He was aware of how turned on Danny was, and didn't want to tease him any more than he already had today. Danny pushed up off the bed so Martin could lower the jeans, leaving both men lying on the bed in their boxers.

Danny was breathing heavily and needing to turn the attention away from him so he could regain a bit more control. "Can I take these off and touch you?" he asked Martin, touching the waistband of the other man's boxers.

"Yes," Martin whispered, feeling slightly nervous again but too turned on to consider stopping what they were doing. Danny quickly pulled the underwear down, extending it over the hardness that jutted out from Martin's groin. Once they were removed, Danny had his first close-up look at the cock he had been fantasizing about for over a year. Martin squirmed a bit under the scrutiny, and then gasped as Danny took the cock in his hand, stroking it firmly and brushing his thumb over the head, catching the pearls of liquid there and licking them off his thumb.

"Oh god, you're so gorgeous. I want to taste you. Can I?" Danny pleaded with Martin, who at that point was not about to refuse.

"Yes please," he answered, then closed his eyes as he felt Danny's mouth close around the head of his cock and one hand move to the base to hold him steady. He felt Danny's tongue lick around the slit and over the head, then down the vein, with more of his dick being taken into Danny's mouth and throat until all of it was in the hot, wet cavern of Danny. He bucked his hips up as Danny swallowed round the head, and was quickly held down by Danny's hand holding his hip still. The suction continued as Danny moved his head back so he could breathe before diving down to take all of Martin in again.

Martin was in ecstasy. He had had blowjobs before, but never one like this. Danny knew all the right places to touch and suck, and he was able to deep throat Martin, which no one had ever done to him before. He knew he wouldn't last much longer so warned Danny that he was close.

Danny continued sucking even harder and soon Martin opened his mouth in a silent scream as he pumped his seed down the throat of his lover. Danny pulled back slowly and then off, sucking gently as Martin softened and licking the bits of come he had missed. Then he moved up the bed to lie next to Martin while he waited for his partner to come back to himself.

Martin opened his eyes to see a very satisfied expression on Danny's face. He grinned at him. "That was amazing. I've never felt anything like that before."

"Good, I'm glad you liked it. You taste great. I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Danny replied. He wasn't really sure what to do next. He was still hard and needing relief, but didn't want to pressure Martin into taking care of him. He waited to see what Martin did next.

"Do you want me to…?" Martin's voice trailed off, unsure what exactly he was asking, but gesturing towards Danny's crotch.

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me. Or if you're not comfortable with that, I can do it myself," Danny offered.

Martin felt a thrill go through him at the thought of watching Danny pleasure himself, but wanted to touch Danny, although he wasn't sure if he wanted to go as far as the other man had. He didn't think he was ready for that. He answered by taking off Danny's boxers and moving further down the bed so he could get a closer look at the first aroused cock he had seen in real life. It was pretty similar to his own in size, and that reassured him, He know what to do with his, what he enjoyed, so surely something similar would feel good to Danny. He decided to try it and see.

He hesitantly ran one finger down the side of the cock from head to base, which provoked a moan from its owner, then put his whole hand around it and stroked. It felt very hard and hot, and when he squeezed the head, Danny moaned again and arched off the bed. "More, please," he gasped out, and Martin realised how close Danny was to coming. Martin moved his hand quicker up and down with a twist to the movement, which always worked for him, and was gratified to see that it obviously worked for Danny as well. Within a minute Danny was moaning his name, and his hand as well as Danny's chest and stomach were covered in thick streams of Danny's come.

Martin shuffled up the bed to see Danny's face, feeling very pleased with himself. He was happy that they had gone further than before, and he had really enjoyed it, and loved the feel of Danny's body. Even dealing with a cock and flat chest had turned him on, and he had overcome his nerves.

Danny came to and opened his eyes to see the happy grin on Martin's face. "That was really good. Thanks," he murmured to Martin, still trying to catch his breath. He passed a few tissues to Martin so he could wipe his hand and used a few more to clean his torso off. Then he pulled Martin in for a kiss. Martin tasted himself in Danny's mouth and pulled back.

"Not tasted yourself before?" Danny asked, surprised as he suspected Martin would have done this before with a woman.

"No. First time for a lot of things today," he replied before moving in for another kiss. He realised it wasn't an unpleasant taste. He wondered if Danny tasted the same. Maybe he should find out sometime soon.

"Do you want a shower before we go to sleep?" Danny asked. They were both hot and sweaty and tissues didn't clean up as thoroughly as a shower would.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

"You go, while my legs recover." Danny told Martin, aware that he might still prefer to shower alone, and giving him the excuse to do that.

Martin looked at him for a minute, thinking about it. "I'll wait for you, if that's okay?" he asked quietly.

Danny grinned. "That's fine by me," he replied before taking Martin's hand and leading him into the bathroom. They showered together, giggling as they bumped into each other and the walls of the shower, which was a bit small for two men to use at once. They washed each other and Danny got to enjoy what he had only imagined this morning, with Martin no longer feeling self-conscious naked in front of the other man. He loved the feel of Danny's skin and the obvious enjoyment Danny showed when he touched him.

As they towelled off and walked into the bedroom and climbed in to the bed, Danny could see by the look on Martin's face that he had something on his mind. "What is it?" he prompted him, wanting to know what was causing the contemplative look.

"Nothing," Martin replied, not wanting to seem too soppy by saying what he was thinking, and then at the look on Danny's face, changed his mind. "It's just; this has been the best day I can remember for a long time. Even though it's only been a day, I feel that this thing between us is really special and is going to last. I know that sounds corny and over-the-top, but it's been great. You've been great. You've not pushed me and have given me space when I've needed it, and shown me how this relationship will build on the friendship we already have. Even the sex, which I was nervous about, has been wonderful. I'm sure everything won't always be this easy, but so far, this is perfect." Martin kept his eyes off Danny, slightly embarrassed at what he had said, but when he didn't hear anything from Danny, he glanced up to see the other man.

What he saw was love shining out of Danny's tear-filled eyes. It made him realise how much his words had meant to his lover, and how, despite the confidence that had radiated from Danny all day, that he really hadn't been confident of Martin's response. He took Danny's face in his hands and brushed away a tear that had escaped with his thumb, and then leaned in to give him a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Martin, thank you," Danny whispered, and then kissed Martin deeply. "Let's get some sleep," he suggested after they broke the kiss to breathe. "Tomorrow's another day."

They both cuddled up together under the bedclothes, and the last thing Danny saw before he switched off the light was the happy smile on Martin's face, with his feelings for Danny easy to read in his blue eyes. It might not be love yet, but Danny was now confident that they would get there, together.


End file.
